GOD OF A RUSSIAN
by DEE2389
Summary: Rose is once again late for work, no surprise there to her friends. But what happens when she is actually on time for once but in steps a sexy russian, and makes her late once again. But little does rose know whether she likes it or not she will be seeing more of this god of a russian! Sorry if the summary sucks not good at those hope you enjoy. Possible lemon in future be warned.


**Hey guys this is my first ever story. Although I help out my friend with hers and whom just happens to be my beta, this is my first attempt, so I hope that you enjoy and please review! I really appreciate what you guys think enjoy! Dee x**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own theses amazing VA characters, I do however own this story!**

**GOD OF A RUSSIAN**

**CHAPTER ONE: Late Again**

I was actually running on time for once. _Its a miracle,_ I thought. Oh how Lissa will be so proud when she sees me walking into work. Rather than being late and having her cover for me, which I felt bad about but was also glad because if our friend, Viktoria, didn't happen to be the manager and her mother owned the place, we would have been fired months ago but lucky for us we are friends with the owner's daughter and it helped that Olena saw us as her daughters too.

Lissa couldn't quite understand why I was always late since our loft was only five minutes away from the little boutique. Aside from being my cover at work, Lissa's my best friend and my roommate, which helps a lot when it comes to rent. Not that we have to worry because after her parents died in a car crash two years ago, Lissa inherited _everything_. But the money's not worth losing your parents, and the lose hit both of us pretty hard, Lissa more because they were her actual parents. Eric and Rhea were the only parents I've had since my mother fucked off and left me years ago but that stories for another day. Luckily, Lissa and her twin brother, Andre, were out with me and our friends when it happened. Losing Eric and Rhea was hard enough, if I would have lost Andre and Lissa too, I couldn't imagine what would have happened to me. I can't even begin to think of life without them. They are like my brother and sister and I'd do anything for them.

I was just locking the door when I checked my phone and saw I had a message.

_**Rose please try and be on time for once. Your just around the corner from work, oh and olena will be in today so try and be here on time please.**_

_**XO Lissa**_

I quickly texted liss back saying I was on my way and if she want anything from the coffee shop. Two minutes later, she's texted back:

_**Oh yes can you please get vika and me one of those ice fruit drinks?**_

_**Don**__**'**__**t be late. Liss**_

Of course they want fruit drinks. Shaking my head, I replied:

_**Yea yeah Liss. I still have fifteen minutes. I'll be there on time. Don**__**'**__**t worry so much! See you soon. X**_

Walking down the street to the coffee shop that sits on the corner, I actually just noticed how nice today was. Luckily I had my pale pink summer dress on with a thin, white cardigan and white pumps and a little pink purse that holds everything a girl needs: phone, cards and money. I had my long brown curly hair falling freely down my back with a headband the same colour as my dress. God how I love my hair! Its nothing like my mother's red hair so I must have inherited it from my father. I guess I'll never find out since my so called mother never told me anything about him except for his name Ibrahim Mazur. Oh well, can't miss what you never had. The closer I get to the cafe, the hotter it seems to get making me glad I put my dress on this morning.

Once in the cafe, I see Sydney's working today. She's one of my friends but she's so quite compared to the rest of the gang, and the most reasonable one, which comes in handy with me being so stubborn and having an "act now think later" attitude. Yeah, Syd's amazing.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," I say as I reach the counter, causing her to blush. Adrian, her boyfriend and one of my closest friends, calls her this so I like to tease her when I can and trust me thats' a hard job to do but this always works on her.

"Rose, don't call me that you know I don't like it! Plus shouldn't you be at work already."

"Oh is it just when Adi Wadi calls you it that you like it?" That got her blushing even more, if that could even happen. All you had to do was mention Adrian and Syd would go scarlet in seconds. It was so much fun teasing her about him but sadly I have to get to work.

"Was there a reason you came in, Rose? or just to annoy me?"

"Okay, okay syd. I need three of your amazing ice fruit berry drinks please."

"Coming right up!" And off she went like the speed of light throwing strawberries, raspberries and all sorts of fruit and ice into the blender. As Syd was making up the drinks for me I turn around to stare out the window at how beautiful today actually was when just last night it was pouring down. Oh how I wish me and lissa where off today so we could to the park and have a picnic by the pond. I would so rather be doing that than going into work today, I was brought out of my day dream when I heard the chime to the front door go and turned around just as syd was placing the cold fruit mix into three different cups.

"Here you go. Three 'summer fruit blasts.' Try and remember what they're called," she said to me with a little smirk on her face. She knew I would forget what they're called in two seconds but she still tells me every time I order one.

"I'll try, Syd. Hey what time is it anyway?" I asked her while she went to check.

"its five to one. You should leave now if you want to make it on time." She said giving me a look that I knew far too well. The look that said I was either late or going to be, I shrugged it of though and went to pay for the drinks.

"I better go then, how much do I owe you?" She just smiled and said it on the house I mumbled a thank you as a turned to leave and as I was leaving my phone started to ring, I tried to get it out of my purse but failed miserably and spilled some of the drink on the floor in the process.

I was about to turn and grab some napkins from the stand behind me when I heard Syd shout, "Just leave it. I'll get it. Now hurry up before your late again."

I shouted over my shoulder a thank you, and managed to get my phone out but had missed the call. It wasn't shock to me that it was from liss, no doubt wondering what was taking so long.

I was just walking out the door still looking at my phone when I hit something hard then felt the ice cold drink drip down the front of my dress. Fucking great! Just when I was going to be on time for the first time in months and to top it all off my dress was soaking and I didn't have time to run home and change so I did the next best thing. Give this fucker a piece of my mind.

"Don't you watch where you're going, you asshole?" I shouted as I looked up. _Oh my god_, I thought as I saw a man 6ft something, tan skin, chocolate, chin length hair and a mixture of hazel and chocolate coloured eyes. Damn was he smoking hot! No he's a dick that's just bumped into me made me spill those really really cold drinks all over me and to top it of made me late for work.

Well that wasn't _exactly_ true. I was the looking at the ground but hell no I wasn't going to admit that. After all I am Rose fucking Hathaway Mazur. No this asshole will apologize.

"I'm so-" he began to say, but cut himself off. "your the one that wasn't looking where you were going and spilled your drinks all down me and yourself. Maybe if you weren't so busy with your phone." Oh god why did he have to have an accent, a Russian one at that. I'm sure it sounded like vika's, but so much thicker, and damn was It sexy. _Wait no. Stop it, Rose! Get a hold of yourself. He's just another guy, nothing special_, I shouted to myself. But damn is he hot! Shaking my head, I clear the thought from my head.

"How dare you! I was just walking when your hot ass just walked right into me!" Wait what? I did not just say that! Hearing what I just said, he gave the most sexiest smirk ever.

"well I'm sorry my hot ass was in your way," He said with the biggest smile possible, making me blush. Seriously? I never blush!

"Whatever," I muttered. "Get out of my way. You made me late for work and my boss just happens to be in today, so if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my way." I pushed right past him causing my arm to brush past his, electricity feeling running up my arm, I looked at him right as he was looking at me funny. Did he feel it to or was it just me. Shaking my head, I check the time on my phone. Damn it! I'm ten minutes late thanks to that damn Russian.

Walking away, I wondered who was that sexy god of a Russian…

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know and im sorry about the grammar errors I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I****'****m a bit worried no one will like it and its my very first fanfic so be nice. Please R&R really appreciate comments.**

**Till next time. Dee x**


End file.
